perdiendo el status
by coralito
Summary: el lo tenia todo , no penso que alguien pudiera cambiar eso, no imagino perder lo que tanto le costo obtener...una historia de milo


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador Masami Kurumada.**

… **..**

 **En verdad no sé qué hago publicando una historia nueva si ni siquiera concluyo las que tengo publicadas y ni que decir de las que tengo en el tintero, pero como explicarlo, se me fue la inspiración, no tan así, pero no he logrado cerrar ciertas líneas en el fic…Después de la tempestad (aunque ya tengo bastante avanzado el ultimo capitulo). Por eso es que me estoy demorando en darle el tan esperado fin para que no se vea forzado.**

 **Por lo pronto les dejo esta historia cortita, inspirada en quien más, mi adorado escorpión y como aún estamos en su mes quise aportar algo… si me quieren animar déjenme sus reviews… y si desean una continuación dejen más reviews todavía….**

 **Sin aburrirlas más disfruten la lectura.**

O.O.O

Si, realizar el trabajo que hago es de algún modo… ¿sacrificado?.

Por supuesto que lo es, por eso mismo soy considerado el mejor, destacando siempre por sobre el resto, fui llamado niño prodigio siendo apenas un crio, todo lo aprendía con asombrosa rapidez dejando sorprendido a quien fuera mi mentor, tutor y maestro, quien me auguraba un brillante futuro.

Pero estar en la cúspide no es fácil, debía de mantener el estatus de "el mejor" el "número uno" "el As" y claro que todo ello tenía un precio y este era sortear los riegos y peligros propios de mi profesión, pero aparte de temerario también soy listo y ni que decir de inteligente, lo que me valió para evadir cada uno de los obstáculos que se me ponían en frente

Competencia, no la tengo, aún no ha nacido quien logre superar al Gran Milo, si señoritas ese soy yo , el famoso Milo, conocido como el Escorpión, el más veloz, escurridizo, hábil y el más guapo…en fin resumido en otras palabras.

El mejor ladrón de toda Atenas… Y acaso de toda Grecia.

En mi haber tengo; robos menores que se resumirían en arranchar y correr; así como asaltos en toda regla, ósea con policías y toda la cosa. Y no sería el mejor si me dejara atrapar, humildemente debo confesar que hasta hoy no ha habido policía que me agarre con las manos en la masa, aunque hubo una vez en que, casi si me agarran, pero con las manos en las nalgas de una hermosa chica, pero esa es una historia algo bochornosa que no quieren saber y yo recordar.

Por suerte logre escapar… ¿les dije que soy el mejor escapista también?

Desde muy joven me inicie en este fascinante mundo, no obstante eso no significa que me vea hasta mi vejes corriendo por salvar mi pellejo y libertad… ¿me imaginan corriendo a duras penas sosteniéndome de un bastón y parando cada diez metros para tomar aire?... no verdad. Por eso mismo trabajo duro, arduo y parejo diariamente, eso sí guardando domingos y feriados ya que planeo jubilarme a los treinta.

Y hablando de edad… ¿les dije la mía?, ¿aún no?… verán tengo veinte lindos, tiernos y rozagantes añitos. Ósea que me faltan diez años para pasar al retiro.

Mis trabajos, como llamo a mis víctimas, son de los más variados y no siempre son personas de a pie a veces es alguna residencia y soy muy selectivo al momento de escoger mis trabajos, dejo de lado a señoras con niños pequeños… ¡Que! El ser Ladrón no me priva de tener ética o moral, ni mujeres ni niños. Todo depende más bien del momento y del lugar…por ejemplo.

Las deleitare con mi apasionado día, algo así como un itinerario… veamos

Primero me levanto muy temprano y me ejército, este trabajo requiere estar en buena forma, luego de un refrescante baño, soy ladrón no cochino, me baño a diario y hasta dos veces al día, ja superen eso… me visto con algo decente, para guardar las apariencias, me pongo unos tenis que sean cómodos y resistentes, que amortigüen sobre todo las caídas, nunca se sabe cuándo tengas que saltar un muro.

Desayuno algo de camino a mi primer trabajo… al cual evaluó, si merece la pena y el esfuerzo más que nada, se trata de un sujeto que frisa los cincuenta años y va en buena compañía, por deducción esa que va guindada de su brazo no es su esposa tampoco su hija… ¿a tu hija no le agarras las pompas o si?, por lo tanto, lo que no es en beneficio tampoco es en perjuicio.

Los empiezo a seguir, los veo entrar a una tienda en donde luego de esperar por cuarenta minutos salen con ella cargando algunas bolsas, si no me doy prisa será esa arpía y no yo quien desplume al tipo. Es una calle bastante amplia y concurrida, eso no es impedimento para mi acelero el paso hasta llegar a la alturas de ese par, cuando ya estoy a su lado me guido del otro brazo del tío este y le hago sentir mi arma en sus costillas, sin aspavientos y luego de unas cuantas palabras el pobre me entrega la cartera, un reloj finísimo, con este ya tengo ocho en mi haber, y para coronar las bolsas de la bruja, antes que pudieran dar las voces de alerta a alguna autoridad yo ya estaba bastante lejos de ellos.

Con mi primer botín del día, me apresto a ubicar a mi segundo trabajo…ah pero lo descarto es un muchacho no más mayor que yo, se ve bastante delicado y delgado, aunque se ve que es de familia acomodad, nah mejor espero a otro y no tengo que aguardar mucho acabo de ver a uno que va totalmente distraído con los audífonos puestos, estos riquillos si son bien estúpidos como se ve que no les cuesta nada esos artilugios tecnológicos, aunque no me lo crean a mi si me costó el iPhone que tengo, fue la mayor corrida que me di, por eso lo conserve, pero volviendo al tema este patín es el elegido.

Algunas veces hay que camuflarse y parecer uno de ellos, de dentro de mi chaqueta saco un par de lentes, de esos de nerd, y finjo ser uno más de los estudiantes, si estoy bien cerca de la universidad, debo de lograr mi objetivo antes de que este cruce las puertas, me dirijo a estas siguiendo a mi "trabajo", y entre el tumulto de varios por ingresar empujo a uno, le pongo el pie a otro y en el barullo le sustraigo el aparato al bobo que ni enterado, ahora a salir de ahí

Me alejo hasta sentarme en una banca de un parque y revisar mi segundo botín, como lo imagine es nuevo, me darán algo por él, de mientras consulto el reloj que me agencie primero y apenas van a dar las once, tiempo para ubicar a mi tercer trabajo no estoy nada cansado hoy día están bastantes cooperantes mis trabajos, espero que sigan así.

He subido al mirador , desde aquí se puede ver y estudiar mejor a los objetivos y espantar a alguna competencia también, nunca falta algún advenedizo inexperto que intenta echarme a perder el día, así que mejor me deshago de él, no piensen mal solo le pediré amablemente - _con ayuda de mi Antares-_ que se retire.

Agudizo la vista y logro captar a mi próxima víctima, alta, rubia con buena delantera y mejor retaguardia, si señor de las mías, espero obtener algo más que un toqueteo pero sino, ni modo me quedara el buen recuerdo, sigo a la futura madre de mis hijos por la calle, esta dobla a la izquierda continua de largo y entra a un edificio, me quedo petrificado, es la estación policial… demonios es policía y esta re buena la condenada, ni modo me toca dar media vuelta.

Tan pronto volteo veo a una morocha, la sigo hasta ver que se encuentra con otra joven esta es pelirroja, dos por una más que mejor…. No tengo que hacer mucho ambas chicas me entregan todo lo que traen encima, mal pensadas me refiero a lo de valor las dejo ir…. Vestidas y sin un rasguño.

Y vaya que tenían dinero, me dieron hasta sus identificaciones, no me sirven, bueno a guardar lo recaudado. Ahora si ya se me abrió el apetito.

Luego de la comida y una siesta, regresar al trabajo, ahí está un automóvil pero esta resguardado por dos efectivos, ahora lo entiendo al frente hay un establecimiento casa de cambio y empeño, aquí si tengo que ser astuto y evitar que se desate un tiroteo, para ello empleo uno de mis trucos para estas ocasiones y en menos de dos minutos los efectivos corren a donde escuchan los gritos de auxilio. Y mientas los policías corren a socorrer a la joven mujer que está siendo violentada yo de dos zancadas llego al automóvil y retiro un sobre no tan ligero y veloz desaparezco de ahí…

Al los pocos segundos regresan los efectivos confundidos sosteniendo entre sus manos una grabadora, para cuando reparen en lo que falta yo ya estaré bastante lejos… sin duda por hoy ya puedo darme por satisfecho, pues lo que llevo en mis manos debe de sumar varios miles de euros.

Como aún es temprano decido cerrar el día con un último trabajo, no espero mucho cuando veo a un sujeto bien trajeado, sin duda uno de esos ejecutivos por su porte y seriedad, no pasa de los treinta, se ve que se ejercita, esos suelen cargar más tarjetas de crédito y débito que efectivo, los efectos personales también reportan buenos dividendos, carambas ya hasta estoy hablando como un bursátil, es posible que sepa algo de defensa personal así que debe de ser algo rápido y eficaz

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le apunto con el revolver que tengo y le conminó a que me entregue todo lo de valor, cree que soy idiota porque al extenderme la cartera la suelta para así sorprenderme pero soy más listo que él y no despego la mirada, hago que se aleje unos pasos y tomo la pulsera y el anillo, sin duda de oro, que le hice dejar el capot del carro que estaba ah , la expresión seria y fría del hombre solo provoca que yo saque la fiereza que me caracteriza, antes que se me lance encima yo reacciono arrojándole la pistola descargada con tan buena puntería que le da en la cabeza, mientras se soba me da tiempo para alejarme….

El desgraciado se llama saga, por un momento tuve la sensación de que con solo su miraba me pudiese enviar a otra dimensión, por eso lo mejor era correr. Y aunque suelo cargar un arma jamás la cargo, normalmente cuando una situación está por superarme, la lanzo a la cabeza de mi trabajo, para aturdirla y así poder ponerme a buen resguardo.

A que no soy inteligente… digan si.

Ya está oscureciendo y mejor me regreso a casa, el día fue bastante productivo y que mejor que contabilizar lo ganado , esta vez no tenía ánimos ni ganas para caminar así que espere al autobús, pero que pequeño es el mundo acabo de ver subir al muchachito de la mañana , aquel de quien me compadecí y fue lo mejor pues si sube a un transporte urbano, es porque no posee tantos recursos, aunque se ve que es en un niño bien, sus pendas se ven finas y algo costosa y…. Un momento, acaso me está barriendo… ese escuincle escuálido me acaba de barrer con la mirada, pero quien se cree renacuajo presumido.

Mirarme como si buera un bicho, una sabandija, una mera alimaña…ah pero esto no se queda asi

Aguardare hasta que se baje y le daré el susto de su vida, hare que moje sus pantalones del puro miedo. Vaya esta zona no es tan ordinaria después de todo si sacare algo de provecho, tal parece que no se ha dado cuenta que lo vengo siguiendo para su desgracia el lugar por donde transita es algo desolado, antes de que acceda a una avenida con mayor iluminación lo acorralo contra un cerco a la vez que lo amenazo con una navaja.

El miedo se refleja en sus ojos.

—No llevo nada de valor

— Seguro –de un movimiento pongo al escuincle este de espaldas a mí –levanta las manos y ni se te ocurra hacerte el héroe –le empezó a registra, en el maletín solo lleva libros, aburrido, registro sus bolsillos y apenas trae sus documentos, nada de valor que despierte mi interés, en el otro bolsillo lleva una billetera, aquí si sonrió, después de todo no me iré con las manos vacías rápidamente veo el interior de la billetera y me doy con la ingratitud que apenas y lleva unos cuatro euros.

—Se lo dije, no llevo valores –menciona apenas con un hilo de voz, esta aterrado, así que como no hay forma de arrebatarle valores monetarios, me divertiré un poco. Decido esta vez a darle un susto de muerte, con la ayuda de mi navaja colocada sutilmente en su cuello le hago ponerse de frente a mí, me acerco a su cuerpo bastante incluso puedo sentir el temblor de sus piernas sin quitar la navaja choco mi cuerpo contra el suyo hasta lograr que se sobresalte –por favor déjeme ir –suplica, eso debió pensarlo antes de mirarme como si fuera un insecto, pero no me detengo y me dirijo a su cuello y le muerdo tal si fuera un vampiro, eso provoco que el chico abriera los ojos como platos , contengo las ganas de reírme en su cara y lo único que hago es amenazarle.

—no me mires, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez… si intentas algo te vaciare las vísceras.

Luego de mi fechoría me retiro corriendo cual gacela hasta perderme por diferentes callejones, a ese renacuajo no le darán más ganas de medirse con alguien como yo, se lo merece por odioso.

Han pasado casi una hora desde mi travesura y es hora de volver a casa, esta vez me toca caminar unas buenas cuadras llegare justo para la cena, ojala haya algo calentito y delicioso para degustar.

Al llegar a la casa que ocupo decido como buen chico, subir por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el tercer piso donde queda mi habitación al entrar ya esta ahí mi otro compañero y por la cara que trae de seguro no le fue nada bien, ah como me voy a divertir echándole en cara todas mis ganancias

—Que tal Dohko, me echaron de menos….

—llegas tarde Milo

—oh no me regañes, ya es hora

—solo te esperábamos a ti Escorpión…bien león adelante

—bueno maestro

Ah por cierto este es Aioria, mi colega, también es bueno pero no como yo, a veces no tiene tanta suerte y siempre compite conmigo y como siempre ye termino rebasándole.

El león, empieza a sacar las ganancias del día y ponerla sobre la mesa, oh por dios Aioria acaso esos son diez euros, nada más gato, contengo la risa ya es el tercer día que mi amigo apenas y trae para la merienda,

—lo siento Dohko, pero había redada cerca del centro comercial, incluso creo que corrí con suerte de que no me reconocieran

—por qué no te decides por otro lugar muchacho, las personas cada día están más prevenidas, o haz como milo improvisa de vez en cuando.

— no me compares, sabes que odio que lo hagas

—solo te lo sugiero, en fin puedes sentarte

—Gracias…ah por cierto también conseguí esto – de debajo de la mesa saco dos bolsas grandes, como todo gato piensa con el estómago – es del Ma´ergeio, tiene abundante ensalada, una entradas deliciosas, unos pinchitos de carne buenísimos y hay de cordero, de postre una tarta de chocolate y el infaltable yogurt. –Se robó la cena, al menos hiciste algo bueno gato.

—vaya muchacho te luciste –le halago Dohko para enseguida dirigir su mirada hacia mí –y tu escorpión que nos has traído

—bien mi estimada audiencia solo puedo decirle que hoy fue unos de los mejores días, si es que no es mejor de toda mi vida de ladrón, para empezar una cartera jugosa a un tío que iba muy bien acompañado, me dio hasta las compras de su amante… luego un estudiante, un carro de valores , un ejecutivo medio psicótico ah dos señoritas que me dieron hasta sus identificaciones y el ultimo solo fue un susto que di, el renacuajo no tenía dinero, solo para su autobús de regreso, pero le di tremendo susto…creyó que iba a violarlo.

—Milo, pero. Tú no eres Homosexual

—Por supuesto que no…. Y puedo asegurar que el chiquillo ese tampoco.

—ya muestra alacrán

—no comas ansias gato, ya voy –Me acomode la chaqueta, aquí debo decirles que esta chaqueta es especial, porque, pues tiene bolsillos internos en donde guardo los valores obtenidos de mis trabajos –por aquí está el reloj y la cartera –busco dentro y la bolsa esta vacía –debí guardarla en la otra bolsa –palpo la otra bolsa donde debería estar el iPhone y tampoco hallo algo –no puede ser estoy seguro que lo guarde aquí –insisto esta vez, despojándome de la enorme chaqueta y rebuscando desesperado todos los bolsillos delanteros, posteriores e interiores y nada está completamente vacía, pero como es imposible es que acaso –¡ESE RENACUAJO ME ROBO!…..

…..

De otro lado.

—A ver… ¿veamos cuanto has trabajado en este día mi buen ladrón?…

Un chico de facciones delicadas y finas, de contextura delgada, va colocando sobre un escritorio varios objetos a la vez que calcula el importe de todo lo que observa, sin rastro de remordimiento alguno en su expresión…. Por que como dice el dicho

LADRON QUE ROBA A LADRON TIENE CIEN AÑOS DE PERDON…..

Fin.


End file.
